Zombie love
by Bloody Moon girl
Summary: Todo comenzó como una salida estudiantil para conocer otro país. Japón. Tokio. Ninguno de ellos, más bien ni siquiera los habitantes de ese país se hubieran esperado algo así. La humanidad, tal cual se la conoce llegaría a su fin tras una guerra bacteriología, dando paso al descontrol. ¿Los zombie ya no son algo de ciencia ficción? (Se necesita Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó como un simple paseo, una salida estudiantil para conocer otro país. Japón. Tokio.

Ninguno de ellos, más bien ni siquiera los habitantes de ese país se hubieran esperado algo así. La humanidad, tal cual se la conoce llegaría a su fin tras una guerra bacteriología, dando paso al descontrol.

Japón está en guerra. Los pocos sobrevivientes aran lo que sea para sobrevivir sin importar que. Al igual que un grupo de estudiante que viene desde Francia.

 **Bueno, decidí escribir esto, no será muy lago pero espero dar lo mejor de mí, lo que si necesitaré será Oc. (Si quieren participar, claro está)**

 **Ficha.**

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Edad: 15- 18**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia física:**

 **Armas: (Pistola, escopeta, rifle) (Cuchillo, ballesta, arco y flecha)**

 **Que asían durante el incidente: (Estaban en casa de ustedes, de un amigo\amiga, en la escuela, de comprar)**

 **Cuál es su reacción al ver a los no vivos:**

 **Chicos: Todos menos Castiel.**

 **Gracias por leer por lo menos, daré los resultados el sábado con el primer capítulo listo.**

 **Hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ganadoras**

 **Se que dije que subiría el capitulo uno hoy, pero surgieron problemas y no eh terminado de pasarlo a maquina. Por eso tardare un poco en subirlo. Por ahora solo diré a las ganadoras**

 **Ilukashi732**  
 **marianto023**  
 **PinkyYo**  
 **ALEXMES**  
 **LunaHermosa**  
 **Mey-Chan Sakura**  
 **Usuyase Blood**  
 **Bueno, espero que me sepan disculparme, termino de pasar a computadora y lo publicare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 de julio de 20xx**

 **12:25 p.m.**

 **Japón. Tokio.**

En un hermoso hotel de Tokio. Un grupo de jóvenes se disponía a salir y explorar las diversas culturas de ese país. Diversión, entretenimiento, era lo que más los apasionaba.

― Tenemos el museo de Tokio no muy lejos de aquí. ―mención Nathaniel quien tenía el mapa de turistas en la mano y planeando todo el viaje o la saluda de su grupo.

Los grupos estaban divididos de a dos grupos.

En el primer grupo estaba; Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Víctor, Dake y Rosalya. Mientras que en el segundo grupo estaban; Amber, Linn, Charlothe, Carla, Melody, Nina, Lethi y Debrah.

― Aun no entiendo porque tu estas con nosotros. ―pregunto Castiel con sarcasmo―. Te hubieras ido con tu hermana molesta.

― Vamos Castiel la directora fue quien armo los grupos. ―menciono Lysandro―. Además era un delegado por grupo y Melody está en el otro grupo.

Al escuchar tal declaración, Castiel simplemente rodo los ojos ya era suficiente tolerar al delegado, pero tolerar a la niña "todo lo hago bien" iba a hacer demasiado incluso para él.

― Bueno. ¿Dónde vamos primero? ― pregunto Kentin sin saber a dónde ir―. Todavía no hemos elegido que lugar visitar.

― Podremos ir al centro comercial. ―comento Alexy emocionado. ―Quiero ver la ropa japonesa.

― Yo concuerdo con Alexy. ―secundo Rosalya emocionada con la idea de ir e compra.

― Rosalya. ¿Por qué no fuiste con Melody y las demás? ―pregunto Víctor, mirando a la única chica del grupo.

― Y soportar a Ámbar. Olvídalo.

― Vez delegado nadie quiere a tu hermanita.

Nathaniel solo izo de oido sordo ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escucho no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad donde estaban.

― Oigan, Desde aquí veo disfrace. ― dijo Armin al ver, un grupo de personas disfrazadas de zombi. ― ¡Vamos a lo mejor haiga una convención!

Armin no espero la aprobación de su grupo, simplemente se fue corriendo a donde estaba lo divertido.

― ¡Espera Armin! ―grito su gemelo tras el nombrado.

Los chicos estaban por ir tras él a excepción de Nathaniel quien escucho un ruido en un callejón oscuro. Al pensar que era un gato se entro, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven de cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, los ojos de distinto color, rosa y verde encontrándose en un estado de shokc.

― Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto Nathaniel tocándole el hombro derecho, logrando que la joven se sobre saltara al sentir el contacto de otra persona.

― ¡No te acerque! ―reacciono brusca mente, apartándose de un salto del rubio. ― No me comas, por favor.

Nathaniel al escuchar los disparates de la chica arque una ceja.

― "Esta loca" ―pensó. Pero unos gritos lo llamo la atención queriendo salir del aquel callejón el cual nadie los podía ver. Pero alguien se lo impedía cuando sintió que se aferraron a su brazo. ― ¿Pero qué?

― No vallas. Ellos… Ellos están afuera.

Nathaniel no comprendía lo que la joven le decía, solo veía como la chica le negaba con la cabeza, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que todo por lo que simplemente trago en seco al escucha los gritos con más intensidad. Se acercó a duras penas para ver lo que pasaba, siendo lo más discreto posible, mas fue su sorpresa al ver como los supuestos "disfraces" que decía Armin, comenzaban a atacar a las demás personas, mordiéndolo y devorando a todo ser vivo que s le cruce.

― ¿Pero qué rayos sucede? ―se pregunto. Pálido estaba como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado, miro rápido a la joven, ahora entendía a que se refería. Pero como si un cubo de agua fría le avían tira, recordó que sus amigos se dirigían asía el lugar sin saber lo que realmente ocurría.

― Espera. ¿Dónde vas? ―le pregunto la pelirrojo al ver que el joven en lugar de escocerse quería salir de ese lugar.

― ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Mis amigos están allá. No pienso déjalos solos. ―dijo decidido sin importar los riesgos, que logro conmover a la pelirroja por la seguridad que le trasmitía el rubio. Pero lo único que izo fue soltarlo y mirar avergonzada al suelo. Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió como este le tomaba del brazo. ― No creas que te dejare sola en este lugar. Tú irás conmigo.

La pelirroja se sintió más que a gusta, feliz pero algo de seguridad tenia si estaba con aquel joven.

― Esta bien… ―comento al momento de levantarse. ― Por cierto mi nombre es Ellaria Dumontn, pero todos me dicen Ela.

― El mío es Nathaniel. ―se presentaron mutuamente. ― ¿Nos vamos?

Ela asintió con la cabeza y dejaron ese lugar para así buscar a los amigos de Nathaniel. Cuando estaban en la calle principal veía como mucha gente corrían por su vidas. Algunos estaban heridos gravemente, otros presentaban inseguridad y temor al ver dichas escenas desagradables. Nathaniel miraba desesperado tratando de dar algún rastro de alguno de sus amigos, Cuando pudo divisar a Armin quien estaba con su gemelo aria de un vehículo.

― ¡Allá están dos de ellos! ―grito señalando a los jóvenes, quienes estaban rodeados por algún muerto viviente.

― Eso es peligroso, ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de ahí?

Nathaniel se quedo pensativo, tenía que razonar algún plan pero no tenía nada. Cuando el ruido de una motocicleta lo altero. Era Victor quien se dirigía asía donde estaba los otros, junto a una joven de cabello largo, color castaño chocolate ondulado y que termina en forma bucles, no sé en las puntas. Ojos de un extraño azul eléctrico, quien se aferraba a la cintura de este, al momento de derrapar para ase un camino y que los gemelos pudieran bajar del vehículo.

― Gracias. ―dijo Alexy al ver a su amigo.

― Woh. ¡Eso fue genial! ―se emociono Armin al ver como victo derivo a varios zombi con la moto. ― ¿Quién es la chica? ―pregunto curioso al ver a la desconocida.

― No lose, la encontré cerca de un lugar de comestibles. Está en estado de shock. No la culpo. ―respondió Victor, mirando a la joven de reojo quien no se inmutaba ni dejaba de aferrarse al pelinegro.

― Después nos presentamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ―reacciono Alexy siendo cuerdo al lo que sucedía.

Los gemelos corrieron a donde estaba Nathaniel y Ela. Mientras que Victor y la joven misterios los seguía detrás, dejando la motocicleta en ese lugar ya que el ruido llamaba la atención de los no vivos.

― Víctor. ¿Done están los demás? ―pregunto Nathaniel al mencionad.

― Se están refugiando en una florería. Una joven nos dejo entrar, tenemos que ir hasta allá a como dé lugar.

No esperaron más. Nathaniel. Armin, Alexy y Víctor, con las dos chicas corrieron detrás del pelinegro ya que sabía dónde estaba dicha florería.

Florería Vitelo. Se llamaba el local. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos ya que se encontraba a dos cuadras de ahí, y en un lugar casi desiertas. Adentro estaba Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Dakota, Rosalya, y otra chica más de cabello lacio, negro y ojo dorado, en su hombro derecho se podría apreciar una hermosa rosas rojas y una Cruz.

― ¿Están todos bien? ―pregunto Kentin al ver a sus amigos.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― Hablo Rosalya casi desesperada.― ¿Acaso esto es un maldito sueño?

― Tranquila. Alterarte no solucionara nada. ―le tranquilizo la joven pelinegra, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la alvina, Rosalya noto como esta no dejaba de temblar de lo asustada que estaba.

― ¿Quiénes son las señoritas? ― Pregunto Dakota al ver a la chica que estaba junto a Nath, y la que no dejaba a Victor.

― Mi nombre es Ellari. Pero díganme Ela. ―se presento la pelirroja.

― Yo no es el nombre de ella. Esta algo perdido… ―admitió Víctor viendo como la muchacha se aferraba mas a su brazo, logando quitarle un sonrojo en su mejilla.

― Yo la conozco. ―comento la ojo dorado. Acercándose a la joven ― Cielo. ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto logrando que la castaña la mirara. Si previo aviso unas cuantas lagrimas se derrama de la chica, logrando despertar de una pesadilla, abrazando a quien la nombro.

―¡Cekyan! ¡Cekyan! Mi madre, mi madre murió… ―las lagrimas no cesaba, el llanto se escuchaba en todo el local, logrando incomodar a los chicos y a Rosalya.

No tenía idea de qué hacer ante esa circunstancia. Simplemente miraban por el vitral como la gente huía desatando el pánico y el descontrol.

Las 14:15 p.m. La ciudad de Tokio paso a ser un escenario de película de terror, y el día no avía finalizado aun, Siendo solo el centro de la cuidad. ¿Cómo estar la zona menos poblada? Y lo más importante. El otro grupo. ¿Lograron sobrevivir? ¿Abran escapado? ¿O simplonamente fueron víctimas más de los sucesos acontecidos?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Es muy corto pero no quería que conozcan a los chicos muy rápido, así que decidí hacerlo por parte.**

 **No puse por preferencia, sino me base en donde estaña cuando todo sucedió. Así que me enfoque en las chicas que estaña cerca de la cuidada o en ella, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán tres oc más, y en el tercer capítulo dos más. Más adelante, cada oc contara su historia de que hacían y demás cosa.**

 **Bueno es todo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
